The present disclosure relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to database query optimization using sideways information passing.
Structured query language (SQL) is a computer language based on relational algebra that is used for querying and managing data in relational database management systems. A relational database management system (RDBMS) is a database system based on a relational model where data is organized into tables and relationships among tables are maintained. Data in a RDBMS can be compressed to reduce its storage space. Sideways information passing (SIP) is a technique for improving the performance of early materialized SQL join clauses by filtering out unneeded data as early as possible in the analysis.